Similar Differences
by TheGhostOfTheFuture
Summary: Kensi has always denied her feeling for deeks and he has also done the same, but what happens when their both faced with the worst and they have to chose between continuing with "Us" or mvoing on and pretending it never happened K&D, getting started with their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kensie's body crashed against her warm bed she chuckled lightly as she heard heavy footsteps padding across her hardwood floors. She opened her eyes and saw a shaggy haired detective standing in her doorway with a frown plastered across his face, she had to admit, he looked kind of cute when he had that face of total ignorance on his face, like the answer was right in-front of it, but he couldn't see it.

"What?" she asked pushing a strand of hair away from her face so she could see him properly?

"How drunk are you?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against her doorway

"I am not drunk!" she exclaimed defensively sitting up and waving her hand around, only to knock over one of her lamps and let it crash to the floor.

_Gonna be a long night_

"Right…" he trailed off purposefully reaching for her foot and pulling off her shoes.

"Ok, Maybe a teensy bit" she giggled nibbling the tip of her nail as Deeks pulled off her other shoe.

"What are you doing?" she asked swivelling her foot away, not before drunkenly hitting the detective in the chest.

"Jesus, Kensie's" he moaned pulling up his t-shirt and rubbing the red mark on his chest.

"Sooorryy" she droned

"Let's get you to bed" he smirked as Kensie pulled off her jacket and chucked it lazily across the room

"Ok" she murmured getting up and wrapping her arms around Deeks' neck; he momentarily froze, staring down at the beautiful brunette standing in-front of him, drunk. There were so many things he could have done right then, but he knew if Kensie woke up and remembered, he'd be screwed, so he just looked at her a said "what are you doing?"

"Carry me" she whispered closing her eyes as Deeks slid his arms under her leg, and whipped her up, bridal style.

Deeks lay her down on the right side of the bed and pulled the duvet over her, he looked at her as her eyes drooped lazily and her chest rose up and down. _What was he doing?_ There was no way he was, nor should be feeling these emotions. He shook his head and parted for the door until Kensie muttered "Stay with me Deeks"

He turned around and saw one eye pop open "Please" she said quietly

He thought for a second, "Sleep with you in your bed?" he asked

Kensie took it the wrong way, but being drunk; she couldn't exactly hide it properly

"Oh, Ok Sorry I asked" she whispered, hurt and rejection creeping into her voice, as Deeks heard this, he felt a pang of guilt and something twist painfully in his stomach.

"No, No, it's fine, I don't mind" he said quickly sliding into the left side of the bed, and shuffling under the covers, he could see a small grin spread across her face and she turned to him with her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around his waist, she detective pondered on what to do next, because if he did the wrong thing, whether she was drunk or not, she could kill him in 5 seconds.

In the end he wrapped his arms behind her shoulder and let her burry her head under his neck and into his chest.

_Yes Deeks, gonna be a long night._

_NEXT MRONING_

Kensie woke up droopily with a pounding headache and a pain in her right arm.

She couldn't remember half the things that happened the night before.

She pulled the covers off and carefully sat up, sliding her legs over the side of the bed she knocked her bedside table and the lamp, that Deeks had quietly replaced, came falling down with a load crash for someone with a hangover.

"Kensie?" the detective yelled from the kitchen where she could hear a sizzling of a pan and the radio blaring from the living room.

She really didn't want to yell, her throat hurt and she had a splitting head ache, so she opened her bedroom door carefully and made her way quietly to the kitchen

"I think Hetty put something in my drink" she moaned opening the door and smiling as she saw Deeks holding his head up trying to catch a massive piece of bacon with his mouth

"You look like a dog" she stated leaning in the doorway on her left shoulder because her right shoulder still hurt.

"Oh good, you're up" he stated sarcastically flipping the pancake in the pan.

"Oh, yummy" she said inhaling the aroma

"You never could resist my cologne" he smirked slipping the pancake into a pan and sprinkling some sugar on top

"Because wet dog is so attractive!" she said sarcastically reaching for the pancake, he quickly batted her hand away and said "Who said I made you anything?"

"Because this is my house" she said in a 'duh' voice

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to cook when all you had in your fridge was beer and ginger ale, and for some reason cookies, who puts cookies, in the fridge?" he stated taking a bite of his pancake

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a domestic goddess like you, shaggy" she said reached for his pancake and ripping it out of his hand.

He tried to snatch it back but she turned around and quickly took a bite.

"Hey" he whined trying to get in-front, but she always turned around in time, in the end he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and with the other hand he reached for the pancake, she tried to wriggle away but Deeks pulled her closer to him. She could feel him warm breath on her neck and his fingers laced around hers and he tried to get his pancake it caused a shiver run up her spine and she subconsciously let her body crash closer to his, she had to control the urge to turn around and kiss him, because those feelings just weren't aloud, she had forbidden herself from having any more such feelings.

Especially since jack

But Deeks had been the first to bring pure happiness to her life, and she loved him for that, but that was all he would ever be.

Her partner

Sometimes she allowed her mind to wonder to what it would be like to kiss him, to hold him, to feel his arms around her, but they were quickly locked away, without a second thought.

"What the hell is going on here?" someone asked from the doorway while turning the music down, Kensie and Deeks' eyes fell upon a short plump woman with hair identical to Kensie's, a shopping bag in her hand and a pair of keys in the other.

"Mom" Kensie gasped trying to wriggle away from Deeks' grasp, Deeks kept a firm arm around his partner's waist and Kensie realised just how embarrassing a situation she was in.

"I'm sorry kens, I seem to be interrupting, I'll just come back later" she mumbled turning around and heading for the door.

"Deeks get off me" she whined finally breaking free and running after her mom.

"Mom, it's not what you think" Kensie stammered as Deeks followed her out with liquidated sugar splattered down his front

"And what do I think?" Mrs Feldman asked raising an eyebrow and giving Deeks a quick look up and down.

Kensie blushed and hid her face

"It's... Deeks was just making me breakfast" Kensie said quickly

Mrs Feldman didn't just raise an eyebrow; she wriggled them up and down and waved her hand between Deeks and Kensie "Did you two...?"

"What!? No mom! No!" She said quickly in a defensive and particularly disgusted voice, Deeks raised and eye brown and then to make it extra dramatic Kensie shivered, Deeks held up both hands and stared at her from behind.

Well, at her ass.

If Julia saw this she ignored it pretty well while giving her daughter the stare down.

_Wrong Deeks, not just a long night, a LONG Saturday_

"Well, Deeks was just leaving" Kensie said regaining her posture and giving Deeks a look that said more than a million words _"you leave or on Monday I bloody kick your ass"_

"Yeah, I'd better get going, need to go surfing anyway" he nodded grabbing his gym bag off the sofa and heading to the door

"I'll call you" Kensie yelled after him as he closed the door

_I'll call you? _Nice one Kensie, she mentally cursed herself and then turned to her mother

"So, Mom, How's your weekend so far-"

"Kensie Marie Blye, don't even TRY to weasel your way out of this one"


	2. Chapter 2

As Marty Deeks had spent the Sunday of his weekend mostly surfing, Kensi had spent the day with her mother, catching up on old times, and her mother constantly pestering her about Deeks.

"So he's just your partner?" she had asked

"Yes mom, he's just my partner" she had sighed swallowing a mouthful of dinner her mom had prepared.

"So where did her sleep?" he mum called from the bathroom where the was washing her hands before dinner

"On the couch" she lied easily

Her mom walked back in with a look that said she didn't believe her at all

"You had a guest over, and you made him sleep on the couch?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I slept in my bed and he slept on the couch" Kensi said uneasily eating another mouthful of chicken

Her mother raised both eyebrows and sat down, eating her green beans. She swallowed a mouthful before looking up at her daughter

"So the fact that I found his LAPD T-shirt in your bed means...what?" she asked as she watched her daughter freeze in-between a mouthful of potato.

Kensi swallowed uneasily and wiped her mouth, delaying as long as she could so she could come up with a reason.

Its' not like they'd done anything, it was a harmless night, but her mother didn't know that and she could easily get the wrong idea.

"He..." she struggled to find words, and Julia could see that "he left it when his shower broke, last week" she quickly added

Her mother raised a sceptical eyebrow and then shrugged as if she knew what had 'really' happened.

Deeks on the other hand had ran into Callen on the beach, who himself had also decided to go surfing.

"How's your weekend so far?" He asked

"Eh, Sam's to tickets to the jets game this weekend, and I gave my ticket to Nell, he's gonna be so overwhelmed by that little analyst" Callen laughed

Deeks couldn't help a small chuckle escaped his lips as Callen looked at him intently

"You've got lipstick on your neck" Callen said pointing to his own neck

Deeks' hand flew up to his neck and said "Not Possible" in a voice of utter disbelief

"Got you" he smiled digging his board into the sand

"Who is she?" he asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow

"No-one" he replied quickly

Too quickly, and the detective knew that, but again it wasn't like anything happened. They had simply slept in the same bed.

"Uh-Huh..." he trailed off purposefully

MONDAY

"Well Hello" Kensi smirked as she walked into the bull pen and dumped her bag on her very messy desk.

"Hello to you too" Sam smiled from his desk where he was typing some report about Julie Monterey who they'd managed to arrest last week.

Kensi hadn't even got past the first paragraph on hers, and Callen had barley even given it a glance whereas Deeks, Well Deeks had a mound of paperwork the size of the amount of takeouts stashed in Kensi's bin. And in this mound were about 3 of Deeks' last pay cheques.

"Hello, hello, hello" Callen said cheerily walking in with a coffee in one hand and a file in the other

"What is that?" Kensi asked

"That, is my report on the Reichner case" he said proudly throwing himself into his black chair and placing it on his empty desk

"The Reichner case?" Kensi asked raising an eyebrow

"As in the case that was 1 Year ago?" Sam asked staring at him in disbelief as he shut his laptop and stared at Callen who had a grin and a happy dance in his footsteps.

"Yup" he said sipping his coffee

There was a silence as a look passed between Kensi and Sam.

"Do you wanna go or shall I?" Kensi asked

Sam shook his head "Nah, I got this" he turned to Callen and coughed

Callen looked up expectantly "The Reichner case?" he asked

"What?"

"That was over a year ago!" Kensi interrupted

"So?"  
"Even I have done it!" she exclaimed

"Yeah G, Even Deeks' done it" he smiled

"Well excused me for being a little behind" he said defensively as Deeks walked in typing on his phone with a 2 coffees in his other hand

"Behind on what?" he asked not even looking up from his phone

"Callen only just finished the Reichner case" Kensi said as Deeks dumped his bag on the floor and kicked it under his desk before wondering over to Kensi and handing her a coffee

"Thought you'd want one"

She nodded in appreciation and Callen raised an eyebrow before changing the topic entirely

"So Deeks, who was that girl you were with over the weekend?" he asked

Kensi's head shot up from her coffee, her eyes wide

"What?" She demanded

"Deeks was with some chick on the weekend, we know for a fact that she wears lipstick" Callen said, thoroughly enjoying grilling their LAPD liaison

"And how do you know that?" Deeks asked allowing a quick glance at Kensi who was furiously rubbing her upper lip

"When I said you had lipstick on your neck, you checked, which means she could have left a mark, which means to do that she would have to be wearing lipstick" he said as Sam turned to look at Deeks with a smile threatening his lips

"No-one you know" he said swallowing a mouthful of coffee and going through a file that lay on his desk

"Aha, it IS someone we know" Sam said ecstatically

There was silence

"Kens, you gonna join in?" Callen asked turning to Kensi who until then had sat silently watching the short moment unfold

"What?" she asked realising the coffee in her hand was making her fingertips hot, so she put it down on the table

"Anyway" Deeks interrupted realising Kensi was beginning to feel uncomfortable

"We have a case" Eric yelled gloomily from the top of the stairs

As he turned around Deeks looked at Sam

"What was that?"

"That, was Granger banning Eric from whistling" Callen said running up the steps

"Oh, tough day" Kensi smiled heading for the stairs

Deeks grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Hey you okay?" he asked

"Yo! You guys coming?" Sam asked as he and Callen reached the 1st floor

"Yeah, we'll meet you up there" he said waving them off and waiting to continue until they were out of earshot

"What?" she hissed snatching her arm back to ignore the tingling feeling running up and down it.

"I said; are you okay?" he repeated

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked crossing her arms

"I was just... well 'coz about before" he said pointing back to the bull pen

"What was before?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Just the whole situation-"

"I would hardly call that a situation Deeks" she said defensively

"Yeah, bu-"

"GUYS!" Callen called from the entrance to ops "Hetty wants you in here" he said as Kensi slipped past Deeks and walked towards ops

"Kens-"

"Deeks, its nothing, forget it" she said calmly

Too calmly, something was up, and no matter how good a federal agent Kensi was, as a girl, she was a hard book to read, and no matter how hard Deeks tried, he never seemed to read the words right.

And Kensi knew that if she played on that, he would leave the whole situations alone, but she underestimated Marty Deeks.

Because what she just said, made him want to find out more than ever.


End file.
